


Morphine Lover

by artificialalexandria



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialalexandria/pseuds/artificialalexandria
Summary: Kellin could have any girl, but Vic Fuentes is always on his mind
Relationships: Kellic - Relationship, Vic Fuentes & Kellin Quinn, Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn
Kudos: 1





	Morphine Lover

Kellin felt lonely sometimes. He watched all of his friends fall in love and get married, but he was still alone. Honestly, he could have any girl he wanted, but he only wanted one person. That person is his best friend, Vic Fuentes. Their bands had toured together a lot and they were close friends, but Vic had never shown any interest in being more than friends. Yet, Kellin couldn’t get him out of his head. No one even knew Kellin was into guys, mostly because Kellin had never told anyone.

“Earth to Kellin,” said his bandmate, Jack Fowler. “What are you thinking about?”

Kellin shook his head. “It’s nothing, dude. I’m just tired.”

“We’re all tired,” Jack sighed. “You’re the only one with your head in the clouds. What’s wrong?”

“I-I need to go,” Kellin jogged to the door of the tour bus. “I need to see Vic.”

Kellin ran all the way to Pierce The Veil’s bus, not stopping for any reason. Once he was on the bus, he looked around the front room for Vic.

“Kellin,” Tony smiled and stood up. “How are you, man?”

Kellin walked over and hugged his friend. “I’m good. How are you?”

“Good,” Tony sat back down. “What brings you here?”

“Vic,” Kellin said quickly. “I need to talk to Vic.”

“Oh,” Tony’s facial expression dropped into a frown. “He’s not here right now. He and Jaime went to go meet up with this girl Jaime told him about.”

Kellin sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands. “Fuck. That’s not what I was hoping to hear.”

“What’s wrong, Kellin?” Tony put one hand on his back.

“Nothing,” Kellin sighed, tears forming in his eyes. “I just really needed to talk to him.”

“He’ll be back,” Tony rubbed his back gently. “Nothing to be upset about.”

“It might be.”

“Why?” Tony couldn’t help laughing. “What’s so wrong with him meeting up with a girl?”

Kellin shook his head and took a deep breath. “I don’t know, I just- I don’t know.”

“Kellin, look at me,” Tony turned to face him. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Vic,” Kellin sat up and wiped the tears from his hace. “I can’t stop thinking about him. I’ve never told anyone this before, so you can’t say anything.”

“Never told anyone what?” Tony scrunched up his face. “What are you talking about?”

“I think I might be gay, okay?” Tears streamed down his face. “And I’m in love with Vic. I could date literally any girl, but he’s the only person I ever think about. It drives me insane.”

“It’s okay,” Tony patted his back. “There’s nothing at all wrong with that. Although, I do wish you’d told him before Jaime decided to hook him up with someone.”

“Yeah,” Kellin sighed deeply. “Me too.”

“Let me call him,” Tony pulled out his cell phone. “Maybe I can stop it.”

Tony dialed Vic’s number and waited for an answer. He ignored it the first time, so Tony called again.

“Tony?” Vic answered. “Why are you calling me?”

“Vic,” Tony breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god you answered.”

“What’s up?” Vic asked.

“Kellin is on our bus,” Tony explained to him. “He’s crying, Vic. I don’t know what to do.”

“What happened?” There was concern in Vic’s voice. “What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know,” Tony took a deep breath. “He said he needed to talk to you.”

“Damn it,” Vic groaned. “I’m a little busy right now. You know Jaime has me out on a date.”

Tony sighed and shook his head. “Abort mission. This is important.”

“Fine, but you both owe me for this. Interrupting my date and shit.”

“Thank you,” Tony said. “You know I wouldn’t call for anyone other than Kellin.”

“I know,” Vic said before hanging up.

“And there we go,” Tony looked over at Kellin. “He cares about you so much that he dropped everything for you.”

Kellin smiled and wiped tears from his cheeks. “That makes me feel a bit better.”

*****

“What the hell did you two interrupt my date for?” Vic said as he and Jaime returned to the bus.

“Vic,” Kellin looked up at him, face stained red from crying. “I’m sorry.”

Vic rushed over and sat down next to him. “What’s wrong, Kells?”

“I’ll let you two talk about this alone,” Tony stood up and gestured for Jaime to follow him.

Once they were alone, Kellin looked down at the floor. “I’m not sure I should have come here. I didn’t know you were out, and I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No, Kellin,” Vic shook his head and wrapped his arms around Kellin’s waist. “I would do anything for you. Talk to me, please.”

“I’ve been having these weird feelings lately,” Kellin took a deep breath. “I think I might be gay, Vic.”

“Oh,” Vic nodded. “I see. Is there someone in particular that makes you think that?”

Kellin looked up at him with his bright blue eyes. “Yes.”

“Who?” Vic stared into the pools of blue.

Kellin stood up. “I should go.”

“Kellin,” Vic stood up and put his hands on Kellin’s shoulders. “If it’s me, just fucking say that. Nothing bad will happen to you.”

Kellin put his hands on Vic’s face and pulled him into a kiss. To Kellin’s surprise, Vic kissed him back, putting his hands on his hips. Kellin tangled his fingers in Vic’s long brown hair.

“Kellin,” Vic breathed as he pressed his forehead against his. “I’ve been waiting on you to do that for years.”

“Fuck,” Kellin laughed. “I’ve been thinking about it for just as long.”

Vic sat down on the couch and pulled Kellin down on top of him. Kellin pressed his lips against Vic’s, placing his hands on his shoulders. Vic put his hands on Kellin’s hips, holding him close to his chest.

“I love you so much,” Vic said between kisses.

Kellin ran his fingers through Vic’s hair. “I love you too.”

“Get a room,” Vic’s brother Mike said as he walked onto the bus. “Or at least take it to your bunk.”

“Mike,” Vic threw Kellin off of him and onto the couch. “I didn’t expect you to come back so soon.”

“It’s whatever,” Mike shrugged. “I’ve known you liked Kellin for a long time, so you really didn’t have to throw him like that.”

Kellin laughed. “Let’s go to your bunk, baby.”

Vic stood up and grabbed Kellin’s hand. He quickly led him to his bunk and pushed him down onto it. As Vic climbed on top of him, Kellin reached out and pulled the curtain shut. Vic attacked his neck with kisses, making Kellin bite his lip.

“Vic,” Kellin breathed out. “I need you.”

“Should we-” Vic hesitated. “I just mean that we aren’t even dating.”

“When has that ever mattered to you before now?” Kellin asked.

Vic laughed. “I guess you’re right.”

Kellin put his hands on Vic’s face and pulled him into a kiss. Vic ran his hands under Kellin’s shirt, feeling his toned body for the first time. As they kissed, Vic wondered if he should’ve just made the first move a long time ago instead of waiting on Kellin. He knew now that it was always meant to be the two of them.


End file.
